Cataracts account for 48% of world blindness or over 18 million people have some cataract development according to the World Health Organization (WHO). In the United States, 42 percent of people between the ages of 52 to 64 have some cataract development, 60% for those between 65 to 74 and 91% for those between the ages of 75 to 85.
There are many causes of cataracts; long-term ultraviolet exposure, radiation, diabetes, hypertension with the most common cause being age. The most successful treatment for cataracts is surgery to remove the occluded lens. Currently, only a thorough eye examination can detect the early onset of a cataract. There is a need for an easy to use screening detection device that enables an early diagnosis of cataracts.